


Znać swoje miejsce

by AFSailor



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFSailor/pseuds/AFSailor
Summary: Podczas jednej ze swoich misji Taki wpada na Tirę. Czym to się skończy?





	1. Chapter 1

Powietrze w porcie było wilgotne. Słychać było szum fal uderzających o brzeg. Pomiędzy wielkimi, portowymi magazynami było jednak cicho. Plamy światła, rzucane przez latarnie były tylko w niektórych miejscach. Ale poruszająca się między budynkami postać unikała ich. Żyła w cieniu, całe swoje życie i tam czuła się najbezpieczniej. To zlecenie było proste. Miała dostać się na pokład luksusowego jachtu, który zakotwiczony był na nabrzeżu, podłożyć tam bombę i się wycofać. Zleceniodawca zastrzegł, że ma się to odbyć bez śladu, że nie wolno jej być zauważoną przez nikogo. Nie wolno jej też było nikogo zabić. Zabroniono jej zabrać ze sobą swoich ostrzy. Ale Taki nie przejmowała się tym aż tak bardzo. Była wojowniczką ninja, więc dla niej było to coś zwyczajnego.

Wybrała drogę przez jeden z magazynów, żeby uniknąć kolejnych latarni. Drzwi były niedomknięte, więc bez kłopotu wślizgnęła się do środka. Zrobiła krok, potem drugi… a nagle całe pomieszczenie rozbłysło światłem. Oślepiający blask sprawił, że Taki zamknęła oczy i zasłoniła je ręką. Otworzyła je jednak zaraz, bo usłyszała chichot. Naprzeciwko niej, na stercie skrzyń siedziała znajoma postać ubrana na zielono. Na kolana trzymała okrągły, metalowy przedmiot. Taki od razu poznała Tirę.

\- Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Hi hi hi!!! Nieważne, co ja tu robie, ważne co ci zaraz zrobię – Tira zeskoczyła płynnie ze skrzyń, lądując niedaleko Taki. Ninja odruchowo sięgnęła po swoje krótkie sztylety, ale przypomniała sobie, że ich nie wzięła.  
\- Szukasz czegoś? – spytała Tira, a jej błękitne wargi wydęły się w uśmiechu – Ojoj, zapomniałaś broni? Ha ha ha ha!  
Koło, które przed chwilą było w rękach Tiry, zawirowało w powietrzu, lecąc w stronę Taki. Ninja szybko odskoczyła, unikając trafienia w ostatniej chwili. Ale potem zrozumiała, że o to Tirze chodziło. Teraz zielonowłosa stała przed otwartymi drzwiami do magazynu. Drugie były zamknięte. Taki nie mogła uciec. Tira znowu trzymała w ręce metalową obręcz. Była ciągle szeroko uśmiechnięta.  
Ostrze jeszcze raz poleciało w kierunku Taki. Wojowniczka ninja nie musiała uskakiwać, wystarczyło, że odsunęła się trochę. Ale kiedy zrozumiała swój błąd, było za późno. Usłyszała za plecami huk. Skrzynie poleciały w jej stronę. Nie zdążyła ich uniknąć, drewno spadło na nią, pozbawiając ją przytomności. Słyszała tylko w oddali śmiech Tiry.

Taki otworzyła oczy, by stwierdzić, że leży na łóżku, całkiem wygodnym nawet. Problemem było to, że była zupełnie naga. Ktoś ośmielił się ją rozebrać. Czy to było dzieło Tiry? Nie wiedziała. Rozejrzała się. Naprzeciwko niej znajdował się duży ekran. Próbowała się poruszyć, ale odkryła, że jej ręce i nogi przywiązano do rogów łóżka. Szarpnęła się kilka razy, ale bez efektów. Ktoś, kto ją przywiązał, dobrze wiedział, jak zrobić to tak, żeby nawet ona, wojowniczka ninja, nie dała rady zerwać tych sznurków.

Usłyszała cichy szum. Uniosła głowę. Pomiędzy jej nogami coś się poruszyło. Nieduży wibrator przysunął się, delikatnie dotykając jej cipki. Nie wszedł jednak do środka, ale zatrzymał się tuż na granicy, lekko stymulując wilgotniejącą cipkę Taki. Wtedy coś przysunęło się do jej uszu. Dwie słuchawki nasunęły się na niej.  
\- Ulegnij… jesteś dziwką… ulegnij… – delikatny, kobiecy głos powtarzał powoli, bez przerwy te słowa – Musisz ulec… jesteś taka słaba… taka wrażliwa… jesteś podniecona…  
\- Spiedalać! – krzyknęła Taki, szarpiąc się w więzach, ale bez efektu. Nie mogła też w żaden sposób zrzucić w uszu tych przeklętych słuchawek. W tym samym czasie wibrator powoli stymulował ją. Czuła, jak powoli rośnie w niej podniecenie. Starała się cofnąć, ale wtedy wibrator przysuwał się, nie dając jej odpoczynku. Ze słuchawek cały czas płynęły słowa wzywające ją do poddania się rozkoszy. Na początku Taki krzyczała i powtarzała głośno, że nigdy nie ulegnie, ale w końcu zrozumiała, że tylko się męczy.

Po kilku godzinach ekran przed nią zajaśniał. Wibrator cały czas pracował, jej cipka obciekała od soków, ale nie miała szans na orgazm. Na ekranie zaczęły się wyświetlać filmy porno. Wszystkie dotyczyły tego samego. Silne kobiety ulegały mężczyznom i zmieniały się w dziwki, błagając o seks.  
\- To twoja przyszłość… też będziesz taka… ulegnij… poddaj się… - powtarzał głos ze słuchawek, nie dając jej wytchnienia.  
\- Mooocnieejj! – jęczała kobieta na ekranie. Była to skuta własnymi kajdankami policjantka, którą właśnie gwałciło dwóch przestępców. Taki patrzyła na wielkie członki, które wypełniały tamtą kobietę i czuła, jak z jej ust spływa strumyk śliny.  
\- Mocniej… - szepnęła cicho Taki, czując że ma już dość. Wibrator pieścił ją i stymulował, ale nie pozwalał jej na osiągnięcie orgazmu, o którym zaczynała coraz bardziej marzyć. Marzyła o tym, żeby móc się masturbować, ale jej ręce były przywiązane do rogów łóżka.

\- Dobrze się bawisz? – usłyszała pytanie, gdy po godzinie otworzyły się drzwi i do pokoju weszła Tira. Nie miała na sobie swojego zwyczajnego stroju, ale zielonkawy, trochę prześwitujący porannik, pod którym Taki widziała białą, skąpą bieliznę. Ciało ninjy pokrywał pot, Taki drżała z rozrywającego ją podniecenia. Nie mogła zrobić niczego, żeby się zaspokoić, a kolejne filmy wyświetlane na ekranie wzmocniały jej apatyt na seks i podniecenie. Jej duże piersi unosiły się i opadały, a sutki były twarde jak kamień.  
\- Ty… - jęknęła – wypuść… mnie…  
\- Uparta z ciebie dziewczynka. Większość kobiet wystarczą tutaj dwie lub trzy godziny i już błagają o seks. A ty się trzymasz. Może coś dodamy? – Tira podeszła do Taki i położyła na stoliku obok łóżka kadzidło, które zapaliła. Taki szybko poczuła zapach, bardzo podobny do zapachu męskiego nasienia. To jeszcze bardziej rozpaliło jej zmysły. Zamknęła oczy, ale nie mogła zamknąć uszu przed słowami, które cały czas słychać było ze słuchawek.  
\- Jesteś uzależniona od seksu… marzysz o kutasie w twoich ustach… chcesz, by cię brali wszyscy mężczyźni w okolicy… Ulegnij…  
\- No to dobrej zabawy – Tira uśmiechnęła się i wyszła, zostawiając Taki samą.

Filmy na ekranie zmieniły się. Teraz pokazywały prawie wyłącznie sceny seksu oralnego. Taki otwierała nieświadomie szeroko usta, śliniąc się. Wibrator między jej nogami pracował cały czas, utrzymując ją w stanie podniecenia. Kadzidło wydzielało zapach, drażniąc jej nos. Słuchawki cały czas działały.  
\- Wielkiego, soczystego fiuta… marzysz o nim… chcesz go objąć wargami… lizać i ssać… ulegnij… ciągnąć druta… lizać… ssać…  
Mijały minuty a po nich godziny. Taki czuła, jak słabnie wewnętrznie. Wiedziała, że gdyby teraz ktoś jej dał penisa, złapałaby go ustami i ssała, ssała tak długo jak się da. Łzy ządzy i upokorzenia oraz wstydu płynęły po jej policzkach, kiedy patrzyła na kolejne sceny seksu oralnego wyświetlane na ekranie. Ich odgłosy słyszała w słuchawkach, w tle pomiędzy kolejnymi słowami wypowiadanymi przez ten bezlitosny głos. Choć pokonała w pojedynkach wiele osób, to teraz czuła się taka słaba i samotna. Po kilkunastu minutach poczuła jakiś dziwny zapach, inny od tego, który czuła do tej pory. Jej oczy zamknęły się i Taki zapadła w sen.

Obudziła się. Siedziała na piasku. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. Otaczały ją kraty. Widziała w oddali fale morza. Znajdowała się na jakieś plaży czymś podobny miejscu, w obszernej, metalowej klatce. Nie miała na sobie swojego stroju, tylko obcisły, czarny kostium, coś w rodzaju bikni, zakrywającego tylko nieco jej krocze, wpijającego się między pośladki i zasłaniającego sutki. Czuła się paskudnie. Jej ciało było rozgrzane i spocone. Śliniła się. Pierwszym, co jej przyszło do głowy, był seks. Pragnęła seksu. Wtedy zauważyła, że wokół klatki stoją i siedzą mężczyźni, głównie wyglądający na tubylców. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się przed zdjęciem z siebie tego dziwnego stroju i onanizowaniem się. Nie mogła przecież tego robić na ich oczach. Była taka podniecona, a coś twardego ocierało się o jej cipkę przy każdym ruchu. Materiał stroju wciskał się między jej pośladki, a ciasne paski ocierały o sutki. Skuliła się na piasku, chcąc zasłonić swoją nagość. Wiedziała, jak na nią patrzyli i bała się tego. Ale wiedziała, że jakby któryś tu wszedł, to mogłaby bez trudu skręcić mu kark. Chociaż kiedy na nich patrzyła, wyobrażała sobie, że podchodzą do niej i biorą ją, jeden po drugim.

\- Jak się czujesz? – usłyszała znajomy głos. Przed klatką stała Tira. Miała na sobie tylko skąpe bikini, oczywiście zielone.  
\- Wypuść mnie…  
\- Bez kłopotu. Ale musisz mnie pokonać. Dam ci szansę. Pokonaj mnie, a wsadzę cię na jacht i odstawię do domu. Zgoda?  
\- Kiedy tylko chcesz…  
Tira otworzyła drzwi klatki i weszła do środka, lekko krocząc po rozgrzanym piasku. Taki podniosła się. Żadna z nich nie miała broni, walka była uczciwa. Co prawda Taki czuła się zmęczona a seksualna żądza nie osłabła w niej, ale była gotowa do walki i chciała zemsty za pierwszą porażkę. Przyjęła bojową pozę i czekała na ruch Tiry. Zielonowłosa stanęła naprzeciwko niej, prężąc się w słońcu. Taki nie mogła nie zauważyć, jak piękne ciało ma jej przeciwniczka. Przełknęła ślinę. Tira przeciągnęła się raz i jeszcze raz. Jej skąpy stanik niewiele ukrywał. Piersi nie miała tak dużych jak Taki, ale wcale nie brzydsze. Błękitne wargi lśniły.

Taki nie chciała i nie mogła czekać. Zaatakowała. Ale kiedy wyskoczyła do przodu, unosząc nogę do wysokiego kopnięcia, nagle zatrzymała się i padła na kolana, łapiąc się za krocze. Bo kiedy poruszyła się szybko, coś zaczęło bzyczeć. Przypomniała sobie, że coś już wcześnie ocierało się o jej kobiecość. Teraz to coś cicho bzyczało i wsuwało się w jej cipkę. Podniecona i tak mocno Taki padła na kolana, jęcząc głośno.

Tira znalazła się szybko przy niej, zakładając Taki blok na gardle i przewracając przeciwniczkę na ziemię. Wojowniczka ninja nie miała siły protestować, kiedy została obalona na ziemię. Wiła się z rozkoszy, której dostarczał jej wibrator, rżnący jej rozpaloną cipkę. Tira zerwała skąpe paski materiału, które osłaniały piersi Taki i zacisnęła palce na sztywnych sutkach, szczypiąc i gniotąc je. Taki jęczała coraz głośniej. Tira puściła ją, przewróciła na brzuch i bosą stopą przycisnęła do ziemi. Wiedziała, jak nagrzana po tym rejsie była Taki, więc po przywiezieniu tutaj kazała ją ubrać w specjalny strój z wibratorem uruchamiającym się przy każdym szybszym ruchu. Teraz maszyna ryła w Taki tunel, a wojowniczka ninja wiła się w spazmach rozkoszy. Nie przejmowała się nawet tym, że właśnie przegrała pojedynek. Chyba nawet tego nie zauważyła.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że przegrałaś, co?  
\- Ahhhh!!!!! Ohhhhhhh!!!!  
\- Rozumiem to jako „tak”.  
\- Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!! – głośno jęknęła Taki, kiedy orgazm wypełnił jej ciało.

\- I chyba na tym skończmy – ubrana w elegancką, stylową suknię Tira siedziała w salonie. Naprzeciwko niej siedziała wysoka kobieta o krótkich, platynowych włosach, ubrana w obcisły, niebieski strój z dużym dekoltem, pod którym widać było dużych rozmiarów piersi.  
\- Rozumiem, że zostaniesz na kolację?  
\- To zależy, co podasz… - uśmiechnęła się przekornie Ivy. Nie ufała Tirze, ale wydawało się, że jednak na pewną współpracę mogą pójść.  
\- Mam dla ciebie coś specjalnego – Tira zadzwoniła dzwonkiem, który leżał koło niej na stole. Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszła Taki, ubrana w ciasny strój pokojówki. Jej duże piersi prawie wyskakiwały spod niego. Wysokie obcasy stukały na wypastowanej podłodze. Sama ją czyściła kilka godzin wcześniej.  
\- Co podać, pani? – spytała wojowniczka ninja, która po porażce uznała wyższość Tiry. Od tej pory służyła jej wiernie. Ukłoniła się. Tira spojrzała znacząco na Ivy.  
\- Na początek możesz wylizać mi buty – powiedziała Ivy uśmiechając się i oblizując wargi – A potem pomyślę…  
Taki bez słowa klęknęła przed nią i zaczęła posłusznie lizać srebrzysty but. Jej tyłek, okryty białym materiałem majtek, wystawał do góry. Ivy oparła na nim drugą nogę.  
\- Tak, to mi się podoba – powiedziała – zdecydowanie, na kolację zostanę.


	2. Chapter 2

Taki, ubrana w obcisły strój pokojówki weszła do salonu, w którym siedziała Tira. Nauczona absolutnego posłuszeństwa, pokonana wojowniczka ninja otworzyła drzwi i zgięła się w głębokim ukłonie. Tylko jej zręczność sprawiała, że potrafiła utrzymać równowagę na tak wysokich obcasach, jakie musiała nosić.  
\- Pani wzywała? – spytała posłusznym głosem.  
\- Tak, niewolnico – Tira uśmiechnęła się – tresowałam cię długo, więc czas, żeby to pokazać światu.  
\- ???  
\- Weźmiesz dzisiaj udział w wyjątkowej sesji. Wróć teraz do pokoju i przebierz się w swoje poprzednie ciuchy. Kazałam je dla ciebie przygotować. Gdy je założysz, idź do salonu na pierwszym piętrzę. Będę tam na ciebie czekać – powiedziała Tira, przechodząc koło niej i klepiąc ją w tyłek. Po tych słowach wyszła.

Taki wróciła do pokoju, gdzie na łóżku czekał już przygotowany dla niej specjalnie strój, który kiedyś nosiła. Patrzyła na te ciuchy, w których kiedyś tak często niosła śmierć. Bano jej się i szanowano ją. Nikt nawet nie ośmielał się z niej żartować. Była groźna i niebezpieczna. Ale to już była przeszłość. Teraz Taki była posłuszną niewolnicą Tiry. Dotknęła ciuchów i zaczęła się przebierać. Kiedy znowu je miała na sobie, poczuła coś dziwnego. Jakby resztki dawnej energii, dawnej dumy powróciły do niej. Nie trwało to długo, ale jednak, Taki znowu czuła się jakby trochę wojowniczką. Shańbioną, poniżoną, ale jednak wojowniczką, która pragnęła odzyskać honor. Nikt przecież poza Tirą i jej służbą nie wiedział o jej porażce. No nie, jeszcze Ivy. Tamtego wieczoru musiała jej służyć. Ale kto by uwierzył Ivy? Może jednak była jeszcze dla niej jakaś szansa? Musiała tylko mocno w to wierzyć. Tylko jeszcze ten jeden wieczór jest został. Ale wiedziała, że da sobie radę.

Taki zeszła do salonu. Zatrzymała się w drzwiach, bo nie poznała go na początku. Po środku stało duże łóżko, a do okoła ustawione były kamery. Przy nich siedzieli technicy. Na łóżku siedziała Tira, z nogą narzuconą na nogę, uśmiechając się, kiedy zobaczyła zaskoczenie na twarzy swojej niewolnicy. Gestem ręki kazała jej podejść bliżej. Kiedy Taki to zrobiła, Tira uśmiechnęła się szerzej i spojrzała w kierunku kamer.

\- Witam was wszystkich, moi koooochani widzowie. Nie tak dawno temu weszłam w posiadanie bardzo cennego i przyjemnego skarbu. Nie jestem taka skąpa, więc chcę się z wami podzielić. Niektórym z was już o nim mówiłam, ale nie chcieliście mi uwierzyć. Więc oto dowód – wskazała ręką na stojącą koło niej Taki.

Wojowniczka poczuła dreszcz. Robiła zawsze wszystko, co jej Tira kazała, też z każdym, kogo ona wskazała. Ale zawsze robiła to w jakimś pokoju czy w takim innym miejscu. Nigdy nie musiała upokarzać się publicznie. A teraz… wszystko to kręcono. Przestraszyła się, chyba po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuła prawdziwy lęk. Jeżeli to wszystko zostanie nagrane i pokazane, to jej życie będzie przecież zrujnowane. 

Tira nie dała jej dokończyć myśli, bo podeszła do niej, tuląc się do pięknego ciała śmiertelnie niebezpiecznej wojowniczki. Jej ręka głaskała policzek Taki, a język delikatnie dotykał jej ucha.  
\- Jak widzicie, Taki jest mi całkowicie oddana i posłuszna. Zaraz to zresztą udowodni.  
\- Powiedz że mnie kochasz – szepnęła cicho do jej ucha – a potem klęknij i pocałuj moje buty.  
\- Kocham cię, moja pani - Taki odwróciła się i spojrzała w zielone, złe oczy Tiry. Potem posłusznie uklękła przed swoją właścicielką i złożyła pełen oddania i uległości pocałunek na czubkach jej butów.

Tira złapała ją za włosy i podciągnęła do góry. Objęła ją, przyciskając do siebie, ich piersi. Taki czuła jej silny zapach, wypełniający jej nos i drażniący zmysły. Uścisk Tiry był silny. Taki wiedziała co ma zrobić, otwierając usta i całując swoją panią tak mocno, jak tylko potrafiła, dając z siebie wszystko. Było w tym coś takiego, co bardzo lubiła. Chociaż robiła to z przymusu, całowanie się z Tirą zawsze sprawiało jej dużo przyjemności. Może dlatego, że tamta potrafiła to robić jak nikt inny? A może dlatego, że chociaż była jej panią a ona jej niewolnicą, to pocałunek je łączył? Nie wiedziała, ale kochała to.

Skoncentrowana na pocałunku nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy Tira rozpięła jej strój i zsunęła go do pasa, obnażając duże, kształtne piersi swojej niewolnicy. Przerwała pocałunek i zsunęła usta niżej, biorąc jej sutki w usta, ssąc i całując je. Taki westchnęła głęboko, jej piersi zawsze były bardzo wrażliwe. Czasami nawet przeszkadzało jej to podczas misji, ale dlatego zawsze tak się szkoliła w walkach, żeby przeciwnik nie miał szans nawet jej dotknąć. Czuła, jak jej serce biło coraz mocniej, kiedy gorące usta Tiry pieściły jej piersi. To było wspaniałe. Prawie zapomniała o tym, że wszystko jest nagrywane.

\- O taaak… - jęknęła. Zanim nie spotkała Tiry, nigdy nie myślała o uprawianiu seksu z drugą kobietą. Jako ninja była szkolona w używaniu technik seksualnych żeby dotrzeć do swoich celów albo zdekoncentrować wroga. Na miłość nie miała czasu. A o kobietach nawet nie myślała. To było poza nią. A Tira to zmieniła. Zielonowłosa wojowniczka sprawiał, że Taki nie myślała już o tym, że mogłaby to robić z mężczyzną. Czasami jeszcze tak robiła, jeżeli kazała jej to zrobić jej pani.

\- Sami widzicie – Tira odwróciła się do kamer – że Taki dzięki mnie odkryła, czym jest prawdziwa przyjemność. Ale to dopiero wstęp. Wasza ulubiona ninja ciągle jeszcze czeka na prawdziwą przyjemność. Rozsuń nogi i poproś mnie o to – szepnęła cicho do Taki.  
\- Proszę, pani, daj mi przyjemność i wyliż mnie tak, żebym krzyczała i błagała o więcej – powiedział Taki, zdejmując dolną część swojego stroju i stając przed Tirą. Czuła wstyd, wiedząc, że wszystko jest nagrywane, ale jej ciało było już tak rozpalone, że pragnęła tego, nieważne jak miało by się to stać.

Kamery rejestrowały uważnie każdą chwilę, kiedy Tira klęknęła przed stojącą w rozkroku Taki i powoli palcami pieściła jej wilgotne łono, a następnie rozsunęła delikatnie jej wargi sromowe. Pomalowany na zielono paznokieć bawił się jej łechtaczką, sprawiając, że Taki jęczeła jeszcze głośniej. Jej oddech był szybki i głęboki. Widziała, jak usta Tiry zbliżają się do niej, czuła jej ciepły oddech.

Tira nie dała jej dłużej czekać. Jej język wsunęła się do środka, sprawiając, że Taki poczuła się jak lód położony na rozgrzanym kamieniu. Zatonęła w rozkoszy, która wypełniała jej ciało. Tira wiedziała dobrze, jak sprawić jej przyjemność, znała ciało swojej niewolnicy tak dobrze jak nikt inny. Wiedziała, jak ją pieścić i jak doprowadzić do przyjemności. Zrobiła to bardzo szybko. Trzy razy. Głośne jęki rozkoszy Taki wypełniały salon. Ciemnowłosa ninja wiła się w spazmach rozkoszy, które przeszywały jej ciało. Tak dobrze chyba jeszcze nie było jej nigdy wcześniej. Tira wstała i otarła dłonią usta.

\- Twoja kolej, kochanie – powiedziała do ciągle oszołomionej wielokrotnymi orgazmami Taki.

Tira siadła na łóżku, a Taki zajęła się jej piersiami, całując i liżąc jej duże, twarde sutki, pieszcząc je jakby to były najcenniejsze dla niej rzeczy. Tira trzymała rękę na jej głowie, głaszcząc ją i uśmiechając się do kamery, Chociaż nie miała tak dużych piersi jak jej niewolnica, była ze swoich i tak dumna. Tira lekko nacisnęła na głowę Taki i ta posłusznie zaczęła zsuwać się niżej, najpierw całując płaski brzuch swojej pani, a potem jeszcze niżej. Tira rozsunęła nogi trochę szerzej, żeby Taki mogła między nimi klęknąć. Była tam już zupełnie wilgotna, bo chociaż wcześniej to ona zajmowała się Taki, to ją to też podniecało. Wyprostowała się, kiedy język wojowniczki ninja wsunął się między jej płatki. Prężyła się, czując, że dobrze nauczyła Taki zaspokajać kobiety. Kiedy z nią zaczynała, Taki była zupełnie zielona w tych sprawach. Ale teraz wiedziała doskonale jak to się robi. Tira właśnie to czuła. Wiedziała, że Taki jest pojętną uczennicą.

Rzeczywiście, Taki doskonale pamiętała wszystko, czego uczyła ją Tira. I robiła to teraz z oddaniem. Zapomniała już o wszystkim, o tym że jest filmowana i o tym, że została tak naprawdę do tego wszystkiego zmuszona. Pieściła wilgotne, rozgrzane łono swojej pani, robiąc wszystko, aby dać jej taką samą rozkosz, której wcześniej sama doznała. Jej palce stymulowały łechtaczkę Tiry, a jej ciepły, szorstki język spijał soczki, które spływały z łona jej pani. Zielonowłosa wydała z siebie głośny, przeciągły jęk, kiedy poczuła, jak pierwszy orgazm wypełnia jej rozgrzane ciało. Taki musiała ją jeszcze zaspokoić cztery razy, zanim Tira pozwoliła jej wstać z kolan. Ich mokre, lśniące wargi spotkały się jeszcze raz. Taki i Tira pocałowały się, smakując własnych soków, które wciąż były na ich ustach.

\- Jak sami widzicie – powiedziała Tira, siadając na łóżku, każąc Taki klęknąć obok niej, na ziemi – Taki jest całkowicie mi oddana i posłuszna. To właśnie czeka wszystkich tych, którzy odważą się stanąć kiedykolwiek mi na drodze. Jeżeli wam się podobało, to bądźcie cierpliwi, zapewniam, że to nie ostatni film z jej udziałem. Już niedługo Taki będzie występować w bardzo wielu takich fimach…

 

Taki słuchała tych słów spokojnie. Jeżeli jeszcze wcześniej myślała o ucieczce od Tiry, teraz wiedziała, że nie ma już na to szans. Klęczała posłusznie na ziemi, słuchając słów swojej pani. Wiedziała już, że jest całkowicie w jej mocy i będzie zawsze.


End file.
